Aradia's Vengeance
by Cerrid
Summary: A powerful story about a mysteious girl from the planet Zi, Aradia and her friends must battle to not only save their lives but to avert yet another war between the Republic and the Empire
1. New Romeo City

Aradia stood staring down at the vast collection of domes, arches, and towers that was called New Romeo city. Nestled in the deepest part of Romeo Valley, cliffs seemingly holding back the vastness of the desert that covered all but few places on Zi. Down below Aradia saw the figures of everyday people going about their lives. Gustav Zoids, massive beetle like Zoids that could haul tonnes of cargo and people across vast distances, slowly trundled down the street, each marked with its owners shipping logo. Police Genosaurers and Gun Sniper Zoids marked blue with red stripes would patrol the streets and children would play in the parks with their Zoid figurines, pretending to be one of the great heroes during the Chaos Wars between the Empire and the Republic. How Aradia wished she could be like that.  
  
Still reminiscing about days gone past Aradia got into her Jeep and revved the engine. Before taking off she looked at herself in the mirror. Most of the time not overly concerned with her appearance Aradia need to look the part of a little rich girl for her latest trick. Letting her orange and red streaked hair down from it's usually ponytail Aradia quickly brushed and plaited her hair into a formal style she had gotten from a magazine. With this done she surveyed her clothes. She had abandoned her usual purple ankle high skirt, red top and black leather overcoat, for a totally impractical dress with red tassels and bows. Satisfied Aradia gunned the engine and roared down the mountain road to New Romeo City.  
  
As Aradia cruised down the main road, carefully abiding by the speed limit, she found a park designated temporary. Smiling Aradia pulled the car into the space, cut the engine and proceeded down to the pathway to High Street. Mostly the walkways were clear; many people had taken to visiting the public pools or staying in the shade to strolling the streets during midday so the walk was pretty quick.  
  
Once Aradia arrived at High Street she had no trouble finding the warehouse that was her destination, it's name was highlighted with a flashing laser light board and the animation of a running Gun Sniper. Aradia crossed the road to the main cargo loading doors which were wide open. "OoOoh excuse me fine sir!" Aradia yelled out in a dainty, false innocent girl voice. The man who was checking a list of parts looked up. "Can I help you miss?" The man yelled over the noise of an arc welder. "Yes I'm looking for the owner of this fine establishment" Aradia called back, still playing her role as the innocent little girl. "You're looking at him sweetheart, so what can I do for you? Are you here to place an order?" The man said as he came over, he was wearing a unisex jumpsuit, and Aradia saw that he had grey hairs poking out from underneath his baseball cap. "Actually I'm here to pick up a Gun Sniper reserved for a friend of mine," Aradia said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger like she had done when she was three. "Name of your friend and I'm going to need her signature to compare against the one on the list," The man said lifting up his clipboard. "Aradia pulled out the papers from her pocket and said, "The order is for Norah Almego". The man nodded, "Right this way please."  
  
The old man leg Aradia through the cargo loading dock and to a much larger storage area. Rows upon rows of Gun Snipers were docked at massive maintainer platforms and gantries crisscrossed across the front of the Zoids allowing access to all aspects of a Zoid. "Number 23 Custom Gun Sniper" the old man said. "It's beautiful," Aradia said breathlessly, staring up at the Gun Sniper. The Sniper was a Velociraptor type Zoid, painted blue with standard orange cockpit screen. "Yeah she's a good Zoid alright, apart from the usual maintance we've checked her Combat System and tested her Zoid Core, she's running fine," the old man said looking up at the Zoid. "You said she was a Custom Zoid?" Aradia said, knowing the answer already but playing along. "Yeah she is, now let's see, ah here we go here's your friends exact order" the old man cleared his throat, "1 Custom Gun Sniper, Velociraptor class, Code designation RZ - 030, Height: 7.2 metres, Length: 11.9 metres, Weight: 25 tonnes, sound right so far?" "Sure does" Aradia replied still staring at the Zoid. "Average speed is 200km, Maximum speed 230km, Crew for 1it's armaments are:  
  
1 80mm Cannon 1 AZ 144mm Cannon 3 pivoting 40mm Cannons 4 Dual Concealed Eight shot missile pods 2 6 Barrel Hilbit Vulcan Cannons 2 Beam machineguns Bite Fangs Bite Claws Strike Anchor Claws Twin Claw Double Barrelled 40mm machineguns Ion leg boosters "Is that right?" the old guy asked again "Yeah it sure is" Aradia responded, "Were do it sign for it?" "Right here Miss" the Zoid dealer said, holding up a pen and the paperwork. Aradia smiled, all was going to plan. 


	2. Forgery,Fiend, and Friend

After signing far too many documents Aradia followed the old man into his office and sat down in a worn old leather chair. "Alright Miss how would you like to pay?" the man said, "Cash, Cred Card or Trade?" "Cred Card" Aradia responded holding up a Cred Card, the moment of truth was at hand. Taking the card and swiping it through the reader the man let the device scan his eye before offering it to Aradia who in turn let the scanner read her retina. Aradia held her breath as the device clicked and whirred. TRANSACTION COMPLETED flashed across the screen and Aradia only barely managed to hold back a huge sigh of relief. "Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you Ma'm" the man said as he escorted Aradia back out to her 'friends' new Gun Sniper, "Were would you like this delivered to by the way?" "My friend said she would like me to take the Zoid to her by Gustav, do you know any second hand dealers or cheap transporters around here?" Aradia asked in a sickenly sweet voice. The voice had the proposed effect. "Well I know a friend of mine in that particular dealership I'll give you his address and tell him to give you a good deal" the man said, totally taken in by Aradia's cheap charade. "Oh thankyou so much Mister". Mere seconds later Aradia walked out of the warehouse with a new destination, grinning wickedly.  
  
Ten minuets later Aradia was walking down an alleyway, taking a short cut to the Gustav Dealer Yard when she heard the sound of quick, quiet footsteps following her. Aradia smiled to herself, this guy was obviously an amateur by the way he walked. Aradia pretended to drop something and just as she predicted at that moment the thief decided to strike. He ran up and tried to grab the small dainty purse that was part of her get up, but before he had even laid a finger on it Aradia had spun around and planted a good high - heeled kick right between the guy's legs. He went down like a sack of potatoes. "Next time when you try to mug someone remember to wear shoes that don't have rubber soles and also remember to wear a groin guard, your making it to easy for me" Aradia said standing up and stepping over the thief.  
  
Still smiling to herself Aradia arrived that the Gustav Dealer to find an older aged woman with brown and green eyes furiously arguing with an even older man, the owner of the Yard by the look of him, her white and blonde streaked hair was bobbing to and fro as she screamed at the man, "Listen you frigging slug that Gustav is mine, the markings match and so do the designation numbers, you stole it from me!". "What's the problem here?" Aradia said in her normal voice, they both stopped screaming at each other to stare at her. "None of your business" the Yard dealer said nastily. "I'm making it my business if you've stolen this ladies Zoid butt head" Aradia replied with scorn in her voice, she pointed to the man's very baldhead. "Listen here Yavvine; the Zoid is mine so give me my keys for I'll call the police" the lady said. "Shut your mouth you stupid thieving." Yavvine the Yard dealer never got the chance to finish the insult because Aradia had just lost he temper.  
  
She pulled a small combat knife out from its guard tied around her inner thigh. "Shut your trap and give the lady her keys" Aradia demanded, humbled by the blade pressed to his neck Yavvine nodded meekly and lead them inside his office. "Here are the keys, please don't kill me" Yavvine begged throwing the keys to the lady. "Don't worry I won't kill you, your not worth it, but I will take all the cash in your vault since it's most likely come from selling stolen Zoids" Aradia said holstering the knife. Yavvine nodded numbly and dialled the combination for the vault. Aradia saw at least three thousand dollars worth in cash. "Thanks" Aradia said walking out of the office with the white haired lady, "Oh and breath one word of this and you'll find that your life won't be worth living." With the last threat in place Aradia jumped into the Gustav she helped the lady get back. "Mind if I hitch a ride?" Aradia asked as if they had just met in the street. "Welcome a plenty, my names Mayan" Mayan said smiling. "Aradia" Aradia replied cordially, "But let's dispense with the pleasantries, I think we had better leave and fast." "Agreed" Mayan said bringing the Gustav to life and driving the Zoid out into the open road.  
  
"Can we make a pit stop at this address please, I was wondering if you could carry a Zoid out of the city for me, I'll pay you of course," Aradia added quickly. "Don't worry about any payment love, just think of it as repayment for what you did back their" Mayan said turning the Gustav onto High Street, "I went inside the bank and when I came outside found my Gustav gone, now she's back, also the money is all yours". "But you..." Mayan cut Aradia short, "No arguments girls just do as I say." "O.k. but later were going to talk about this," Aradia said as they pulled into the warehouse.  
  
"One Gun Sniper order over here!" Aradia yelled, not even bothering with the false voice anymore. The old man looked up and yelled, "Keep your hair one Miss." Aradia watched as the crane lifted the Gun Sniper onto the Gustavs trailer. "Who's this Zoid for girl?" Mayan asked, curiosity taking over. "According to the paperwork a friend of mine called Norah Almego, who used her daddy's Cred Card to pay for it" Aradia grinned wickedly," Pity the business man doesn't have a daughter and it's also a pity a friend of mine happened to borrow his wallet who had a friend who worked at the Bank of Zi". "Clever girl, now some rich resource monger who destroys our planets forests is going to get a much larger expenses bill" Mayan said, chuckling," You have style girl" "Thanks Mayan, now let's get out of here" Aradia slide back into her seat. Mayan gunned the engine, and as they left the garage and passed Aradia's parked car Aradia commented, "That business man should really not buy such expensive Jeeps." Mayan practically had tears running down her face. 


	3. Destruction, Despair and The Piggly Sque...

Outside of New Romeo city back up on one of the cliffs that surrounded the valley city Aradia and Mayan sat in front of a campfire trading stories. "I'm a transporter by nature so I really don't care who employs me, wether it be the Empire or the Republic, both pay well for cargo freight," Mayan said, munching on cooked army rations. "I come from the New Peace Colonies; well I did until the Darkshift Bandits attacked, our leaders had been requesting Guardian Force intervention for months, and each time we were told to sit tight while the construction of New Helic city resumed, then with a new command centre the Guardian Force would send what forces they had after the Deathstinger incident to help" Aradia's voice became wobbly, "But the bandits caught wind of what was happening and a few weeks after our last request for aid they attack at dawn, nearly everyone was slaughtered, I survived because my parents locked me in the cellar". "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Mayan, said, rubbing Aradia's back as she fought back tears. "The Empire, the Republic, and the Guardian Force abandoned us, they left us to die" Aradia said bitterly. "What about your village now?" Mayan asked tentively. "The survivors are rebuilding with supplies that they have had to buy back from the Darkshift Bandits at exaggerated prices, they also charge a massive toll and all communication with the Guardian Force, the Empire and the Republic has been severed under the act of a communication glitch" Aradia said, malic in her voice, "I escaped the village and have come to get the means to fight the bandits without any help from the government or the force". Mayan shook her head, "Call me crazy but I'm helping you girl, it's the right thing to do."  
  
The next day Aradia and Mayan packed up camp and pored over one of Mayan's numerous maps. "Were are we going to go from here?" Mayan asked. Aradia pointed at the map and drew an X in black pen. "This is were the village is so if we stick to the major desert roads making stops at these cities on the way we should get their soon, with help from the cities occupants hopefully" Aradia said tracing the route. "Good choice, but I suggest that we stay away from Europa City, it's a scum hole," Mayan suggested. "We can't we need to refuel at that place, we'll just have to be quick as possible" Aradia said with a sigh. "Well let's get on the road, come on girl you can drive for a bit if you like?" Mayan offered, climbing into the driver's capsule of her Gustav. "No thanks Mayan I think I'll try my new Zoids legs out for a bit" Aradia said and ran back to the trailers.  
  
Inside the cockpit of her Gun Sniper Aradia marvelled at the speed of her computer and the quickness to which her Zoid responded to controls. This Gun Sniper was truly marvellous. At a slow pace the Gun Sniper easily kept up with the pace of Mayan's Gustav and Aradia had to ask why they were going so slow.  
  
"I've was planning on booking my Gustav in for a upgrade and some servicing but things got a little hectic when she was stolen, so until the next city we have to go at this speed or risk the hydraulic systems overheating from the pressure", Mayan said over the comm. Line, her voice was a little crackly but Aradia noticed how clearly her image came across on her screens. "Check your maps, even though I don't like the Empire or Republic we might be able to make a short pit stop at one of their bases and get your Gustav fixed up" Aradia said thoughtfully. "Not likely, the military in both governments is running low on supplies right now," Mayan said with disgust, "Then again with the whole Deathstinger incident it's no surprising." Aradia was about to reply when her sensor board started beeping. "We've got company approaching Mayan; my sensor just picked it up." "Copy that my board is showing something similar, damn old thing can't get me an accurate reading". Aradia saw Mayan furiously hit the console. "According to my reading we have three Revraptors following us, they're hailing" Aradia said, "I'm going to put them on our open channel, let me do the talking" Mayan laughed, "If you want girl, but don't lose your temper"  
  
Aradia pushed several buttons on her computer board and a second image appeared on her screen. A young red haired man wearing a police officers uniform. "Can I help you officer?" Aradia asked sweetly, Aradia saw Mayan smile on the other comm. picture. "Are you Aradia Eslow?" the officer said without pleasantries, scowling. "I am, why do you ask?" "You're under arrest by order of New Romeo City Police Department, you will power down your Zoid and accompany us back to New Romeo City, your accomplice in the Gustav will also submit herself to police custody" the young officer said. "What exactly is the charge?" Aradia demanded, having a nasty feeling that Yavvine the Gustav Yard Dealer had blabbed. "Possession of an unregistered weapon, also attempted murder, and armed robbery" the officer said reeling off the list, "Power down your Zoid now!". "In your dreams!" Aradia said defiantly, cutting the communication with the officer, then turning to Mayan's image she said, "Get ready to run, I'll hold them off with my arsenal, go full speed ahead, don't worry about me and don't worry about your hydraulics, if we get out of this I'll buy you a whole new damn Zoid!". Cutting the comm. signal Aradia spun her Zoid around to meet her opponents. 


	4. Mayan's Life

Aradia brought the Gun Snipers Vulcan Cannon's to life, their 6 barrel's firing away at the Raptors, one Raptor pilot was too slow in anticipating this attack and was hit full power in the chest, his Zoid Combat System freezing, preventing him from fighting. The other two pilots' knew Aradia would try to shoot them down from long - range so they dodged the attack and began to try and get closer. The words In Range flashed across her screen and Aradia was suddenly glade of her new targeting system. Aradia hit the button marked Burn Out and watched her targeting screen come to life. When the Revraptors were all marked with target locks Aradia hit the button again and her Zoids guns came to life.  
  
Aradia didn't like the Wild Weasel Unit because it used all of her Zoids ammo, however she had a customised system that emptied one round of fire from each gun at one Zoid at a time. This system was marked Burn Out.  
  
All ten of Aradia's Gun Sniper's machineguns opened up shooting at the one of the remaining Raptors. The pilot had so chance. The arc of fire was spread so wide that no matter which why he moved there were bullets. His Zoid went down in flames and Aradia felt alive. "Take than scumbags!" She screamed before noticing that the remaining Raptor was running back toward the city. "Oh no you don't" Aradia said and locked her missiles. Target Confirmed the computer beeped and Aradia screamed, "Goodbye" and launched her missiles. Eight missiles flew from the Sniper and all struck the Raptor head on, exploding it in a fiery cyclone.  
  
Aradia stopped for a moment to contemplate what had just happened before turning her Zoid around and engaging its high speed Ion Boosters. She would catch up to Mayan in no time.  
  
Aradia tried to hail Mayan on the comm. array but she wasn't responding. "Mayan are you there? Mayan can you hear me?" Aradia repeated over and over into the receiver. "Aradia?" An indistinct voice crackled over the speakers. "Mayan? Where are you?" Aradia asked, trying to locate her friends signal. "Co - ordinates 45.90.3." Mayan's voice was cut off by a massive blast of static before her signal was lost. "Oh Mayan I hope your alright" Aradia said, pushing her Zoid to go faster to the incomplete co - ordinates.  
  
Aradia slowed her Gun Sniper down to its normal pace, cutting its Ion Boosters, and returning the Zoids propulsion back to its leg system. She slowly brought the Zoid to a stop at the sight before her. Mayan's Gustav laid to waste. Someone had managed to blow a hole right through the Zoids heavy armour in several places. But right now Aradia was more concerned about Mayan then her Zoid. Leaping out of the cockpit of the Sniper Aradia ran to the Gustavs cockpit canopy which was sealed shut. Ripping open the emergency release button the canopy slowly rose and inside was Mayan, unconscious, bleeding from her head and with burn marks all over her arms from the electrical fires.  
  
Aradia didn't move Mayan, knowing she could hurt her badly; instead she grabbed the fire extinguisher and doused the flames still burning from the exploded consoles. "You've got to be ok Mayan, hold on," Aradia said to the older woman, praying silently. Racing back to her Gun Sniper Aradia re - routed all of her Zoids power to her distress beacon, hoping that someone friendly would come along and help.  
  
It seemed like hours before Aradia heard the massive roaring sound, it was like a hurricane before she realised what it was, and aerial Zoid, it must have picked up the signal. Aradia stared up to the sky with hope shining in the dim twilight of Planet Zi's twin moons and she saw it. A Hammerhead Zoid, a Zoid normally used in water because of its shark design but sometime used for light transport. The Zoid slowly descended and came to land two hundred metres from where the Gustav and the Gun Sniper lay. 


	5. Thor

Aradia pulled her combat knife out of its holster and kept it in plain view of anyone who tried to approach. She watched as the Hammerheads mouth lowered, forming a ramp and a small Jeep descended from it, speeding toward her and Mayan, none of them were holding any visible weapons that she could see. Aradia waited.  
  
"We received your distress call" a young man called out to Aradia, the Jeep slowed to a stop by her. "I figured that one out, can you help my friend?" Aradia asked, not bothering with pleasantries while Mayan's life was hanging in the balance. "We've got a medic back on board, were here to get your friend out safely without hurting her" he replied, looking at Mayan's ruined Gustav, "What in the hell did that much damage, it looks like a charged particle cannon did that but that's impossible". "Nothings impossible, only improbable, now help my friend" Aradia said watching the young man get out of the Jeep. "My names Thor and your friend is going to be ok" Thor said, his blue eyes full of sympathy as he ruffled his blonde hair nervously. Aradia nodded, "Good, I'll be in your ships infirmary with Mayan." As Aradia walked off she swore she had heard him mutter under is breath, "That's one cold fish I'm dying to thaw". Aradia smiled and kept on walking towards the Hammerhead.  
  
Aradia finally arrived at the Hammerheads ramp, having long since been passed by the Jeep with Mayan in it Aradia entered the Zoid and walked along its silver metal hallways to the sterile room marked 'Infirmary'. There on a bed in the far corner lay Mayan, covered in bandages, computers monitoring her vital signs. "Oh Mayan I hope your alright" Aradia said to no one but herself, feeling a tear escape down her face for the second time that day. She quickly dried her tears when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her and steeled her face to become impassive. Aradia spun around to be greeted by the sight of Thor.  
  
"You don't need to hide behind your fortress you know" Thor said cryptically. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Aradia replied coolly. "Hiding your emotions away, you don't have to" Thor said in a comforting voice, Aradia felt like crying again. "And if I don't then people will try to use those emotions against me" as Aradia said this she noted the slight wobble in her tone. "Maybe, but I still would rather show my emotions than be ashamed of them" Thor said before leaving the room. Aradia continued to watch Mayan's monitors. 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Sunlight streamed through the veiwport of the Hammerheads infirmary stirring Aradia awake from her sleep in an uncomfortable chair. "Your up" croaked a voice Aradia knew all to well. "Mayan, your all right" Aradia said, relief evident in her tone of voice. "Of course I am, now are you going to help me remove these annoying tubes from my arms so I can get out of here?" Mayan said peevishly. Aradia began to remove them straight away until a voice called out across the room, "Don't you think a doctor should do that?". Aradia spun around and her eyes met the sight of Thor leaning against the wall. "Maybe, but I don't really care, we thankyou for your help but we really have to go" Aradia said as she resumed pulling out the cords. "Why are you thanking me?, after all I'm coming with you girls" Thor said and smiled at the dumbfounded Aradia.  
  
Aradia helped Mayan hobbled out of the Infirmary, Thor trailing behind them. "Since you're so bent on coming with us, why don't you help" Aradia snapped at Thor. "Your wish is my command Princess" Thor said bowing, and then rising to grab Mayan's other arm. Aradia bit back a retort and smiled to herself thinking to herself that this guy may look stupid, but was as smart as she was.  
  
"Were are we going exactly?" Aradia asked Thor as he led them through the corridors of the Zoid. "I'm taking you to the hanger, the Captain has confiscated your Zoids and intends to sell them and you to the Desert Bandit Gang in exchange for maps of the region" Thor answered, making another right turn. "Why does he need maps from the gang when he can buy them at any nearby city?" Aradia asked when the answer hit her, "The Uncharted Colonies". "Right, since they don't ally themselves with either of the government and aren't on Guardian Force maps it makes them ripe for the picking for any person who has a large enough attack force" Thor answered. "But why bother with the few Uncharted Colonies?, they'd be practically useless to him" Aradia asked, fearing the answer. "Ask yourself Aradia, what would anyone what an uncharted village or colony for?" Thor said as they arrived at the Zoid hanger. "A secret base" "Right, from there the Captain could launch an offensive against the governments of our world, then they would blame each other causing war and soldiers like the captain of this Zoid would have a purpose in this world again" Thor said as he placed Mayan in the cockpit of a Dibison before getting in himself. "If this is true then Thor then why are you telling me this, your one of them" Aradia said, and quick as a flash she drew her knife, pressing it up against his neck. "I'm a spy for Lost Bwith Colony, my hometown, one of those apparently useless Uncharted Colonies" Thor answered. Aradia lowered the knife. "None of the Uncharted Colonies of this world are useless" Aradia said and ran across the hanger to her Gun Sniper. 


	7. Escape

Getting inside and bringing up it's computer Aradia comm. beeped and Thor's face appeared on her screen, "So your from a set of Colonies according to Mayan here, so it looks like we have something in common". "So you may think Thor, but I'm sure Mayan can fill you in on the rest of the details of my village" Aradia answered before asking, "How the heck do we get out of here?" "We'll have to convince the computer that we have authorisation to leave" Thor answered Aradia, "I'm talking to it now but I'm not having much luck. "Screw the computer" Aradia said cutting the comm. line. Inside to hanger missiles went flying from the Gun Sniper and blew a hole in the side of the Hammerhead, opening the hanger to the desert. "Lead the way to your home Thor" Aradia said over the comm. and followed Thor's Dibison out of the hanger. The Velociraptor type Zoid following the Bull type Zoid to safety.  
  
Aradia's mind wandered as Thor, Mayan maintained radio silence between the Zoids, making them harder to trace in case the Hammerhead had somehow managed to gain aerial pursuit. As the desert dunes rolled buy she thought back to her once happy childhood. Aradia playing buy the village fountain, picking apples in the hydroponics dome and tasting the sweet juice in her mouth. Watching her father work on his Jeep and her mother garden in front of their home. Then the image was replaced buy one of destruction, homes burning, the smell of charred flesh and the sound of people screaming in agony. While all the time the sound of Zoid servomotors whirring away and the whooshing of missiles discharging.  
  
"Aradia are you with us?" Mayan's voice came across the comm. startling Aradia out of her reverie. "Yes I'm here, what's wrong, I thought we were maintaining radio silence?" Aradia asked, checking her scanners for any sign of trouble. "Nothing, Thor said it's safe to talk since we've passed the open desert and are in what he calls the safe zone" Mayan responded, Thors face appeared on the screen next to Mayans. "The safe zone is the 5 kilometre radius surrounding the village, the villagers have installed anti - communication tracking and jamming devices in the cliffs to stop anyone from tracing us" Thor said smugly, "My father helped design and create the system before he retired from inventing, my mother the Mayor had these devices implemented straight away, the also help stop satellite surveillance". "Nifty little devices I bet that's why the Captain of the Hammerhead was so eager to find this village and the rest of the Colonies in this region" Aradia said to herself.  
  
"The Captains name was Aradelft, Captain Aradelft" Thor said to Aradia, correcting her lapse in knowledge. "I've heard of that name before somewhere" Aradia said, racking her brain trying to figure out where she had heard it. Then it hit her, "Aradelft was the name of the Darkshift Bandit's leader, does he have a long scar running down from his left eye to his mouth?" "Yeah he does" Thor said worriedly "Then it looks like when Aradelft and I meet we've got a score to settle" Aradia stated, her mouth scowling, her eyes gone cold with hatred, "And when we do I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my village". Thor and Mayan wisely kept quiet as the speed toward the glowing lights of the village in the distance. 


	8. The Uncharted Colonies

As the entered the outskirts of the village a troop of 5 Iron Kong PK Models came lumbering toward the Gun Sniper and the Dibison. "State your name and allegiance" the leader of the Iron Kong group said over an open frequency. "Relax Gidir it's me Thor and I've brought to friends along, Aradia in the Gun Sniper and Mayan a former Gustav pilot in the here Dibison with me" Thor broadcasted back. "Heya Thor I though you were out on an Intel Mission?" the woman's voice, Gidir, said, it held a tone of warmth this time. "I was until these girls got into trouble and had to be rescued by the Captain, we escaped" Thor explained. "How, no one's ever escaped Captain Aradelft's Hammerhead" Girdir asked in amazement. "I got us out, Thor here wanted to talk with a computer, I favoured the idea of making our own exit in the hull" Aradia explained to the mysterious woman. "By the heavens you must have a lot of fire power in your Sniper to blast a hole through Hammerhead armour" Gidir stated, her voice holding reverence. Smiling Aradia merely stated, "You have no idea". "Alright you guys are cleared for entry, I'll talk to you later Thor" Gidir said before piloting her Iron Kong off, the other 4 Zoids following her lead.  
  
"Alright ladies were here" Thor announced as he jumped out of the cockpit of the stolen Dibison and gestured at a large and impressive building with marble pillars and gold inlays. "I'm guessing this is your government centre?" Mayan asked with disapproval in her voice for such a showy display of wealth. "Sure is, come on in and you guys can meet my folks and maybe we can tell some people what's going one around here" Thor stated jovially, smiling away. The group walked up the main steps and into a flashy foyer. Taking a right turn Thor lead through a hallway before arriving in an antechamber, "Ok guys remember, they might be my parents but my mum takes her place in head office as very serious" Thor reminded them "Sure thing Thor and after this can I get an ice cream" Aradia asked in a mock baby voice. Thor grimaced and gestured for Aradia to shut it as the doors at the other end of the room opened.  
  
As they entered the room a petite grey haired woman looked up at them, her aquamarine eyes sweeping over the two girls to rest on Thor. "Thor you've finally returned" She said as she gracefully stood and swept over to where he stood and gave him a huge hug, "Forgive my manners ladies, I am Mayor Derixtex, Thor's mother". "It's a pleasure to meet you" Mayan said and curtsied. Aradia merely smiled and inclined her head as a sign of respect.  
  
"So what brings you to the Uncharted Colonies of this region?" the Mayor asked, slipping back behind her desk. "We where on our way past this area, following the main trade routes right up until Europa City, then we were intending to go across the desert to reach the New Peace Colonies" Aradia explained, "The we got ourselves into a bit of trouble, I'm sure your defence officer Girdir filled you in". "Yes she did, I must ask a favour from you however" the Mayor began, she stood out of her chair and faced the broad French windows surveying the plaza below, where their Zoids lay waiting, "Our Colonies have plenty of fuel and ammunition, but we lack the Zoids and the manpower to oppose any strong invasion forces, I was wondering wether you would be interested in aiding us". "Why would we want to do this?" Mayan asked before Aradia could respond. "We would compensate you of course, give you maps of this region to aid you travels and fully fuel, load and repair all of your Zoids" the Mayor offered. "We'll do it" Aradia said at once recognising a good business deal when she heard one, "However instead of payment we want to of your Colonies best and fastest Gustav's" Aradia countered. "Deal, welcome aboard" Mayor Derixtex said shaking the girl's hands. Thor merely smiled. 


	9. Having fun

After the deal had been struck the Mayor was called away for a meeting and Thor showed the girls out of the building and back to their Zoids. "The Zoids will have to be taken to our temporary base before anything else, they need to refuelled and rearmed" Thor said and led the girls out of the villages centre and to a vast network of caves in the side of nearby mountains. "We've managed to keep the existing caves intact while adding Zoid recharge bays, maintance decks, galleys and mess halls, offices and dormitories for our pilots" Thor said proudly, Aradia stared in wonder at the vast sterile hold of the base, "At night the Sheild Doors close and the base becomes undetectable because the doors are created to look like the existing rock face".  
  
The group piloted there Zoids to the recharge banks and docked them in. Once Aradia and Thor were sure their Zoids were recharging they left them and headed to the mess hall. As they walked along Thor waved to numerous people and told them their names and were they came from. When they came to the third intersection on the way to the hall Thor asked Aradia and Mayan if they would mind if he invited his cousin to come along. "Sure why not" Mayan said and Aradia merely nodded. Thor grinned and took a left turn, rapping on one of numerous doors that led to sleeping quarters. "Hey Circe get your butt out her girl" Thor called mockingly and the door slid open to reveal girl around Aradia's age with black hair and brown eyes with peculiar gold flecks in them. "Thor what the heck are you going on about this time?" asked Circe, her eyes flickering over Aradia and Mayan before coming to rest on Thor, "Well are you going to answer me and introduce your new friend's or am I gonna have to kick your ass for your foul manners again?" "Settle down already, this is Aradia and Mayan, they've volunteered to lead their expertise to our cause for the up coming battle", Thor said, "You coming to get something to eat with us?" "Sure, I'm starving, the old hag has had me slaving over maintance records for my Zoid" Circe replied. "What kind of Zoid do you pilot" Aradia asked curiously, taking an instant liking to the girl. "I'm in the aerial business, Storm Sworder to be exact" Circe said in an almost challenging way. Aradia whistled her amazement, "That a pretty uncommon Zoid for you to have, last I heard the Empire and the Republic both signed legislation that forbade anyone but official military forces from owning them". "True but ask no questions and you'll get no lies, so are we gonna eat?" Circe replied. Aradia inclined her head and follow Circe's and Thor's lead.  
  
The mess hall was a vast whitewashed room with numerous video screens showing the outside world for the pilots who couldn't stand being cramped up inside a rock face, the also doubled as security. Along the opposite wall of a full length video screen was a buffet type bench which the cooks and underlings placed the food out on for hungry pilots and officers. Grabbing a plate of something resembling vegetables Aradia sat down at the table with Thor, Mayan and Circe and another new pilot, Leo who had a rare Blade Liger.  
  
"So how many personal do you have in this base?" Aradia asked as various people bustled around her, there appeared to be no set uniform either. "We have 100 people all together, a mixture of would be pilots and legislators, most of the people from the surrounding colonies keep us alive by sending in food while our population works to defend them, a fair deal" Leo explained.  
  
Leo was about 6'0 in height with purple hair cropped short, grey eyes and strange twin blonde streaks at the front of his fringe. "We mostly have been winning against the Darkshift Bandits but lately things just seem to be going their way, so it was decided, tomorrow at noon equal numbers of our forces will fight each other in an all out just outside the Safe Zone, the winner surrenders to the other" Thor explained to Aradia, "This is why we need you guys, your skills in piloting Zoids could be helpful, at 1900 hours we have a strategy meeting, I'd like you to come along". "I'll be there if I'm going to help out I would like a detailed description of all your Zoids and they state they're in, also an experience report on most of your pilots" Aradia demanded of him. "I'll pull the strings, they'll be in your quarters before the meeting" Thor replied. "Hey are you too gonna talk all night or are you going to play cards with us?" Mayan said in her usual noisy way, and Aradia just noticed that they had dealt some cards. "Big mistake, I always win" she bragged and everyone protested, an instant challenge. 


	10. The silence before the storm

After three rounds of ties Aradia gave up and headed back to her sleeping quarters, determined to read up on the Colonies forces and get some quick shut eye, but a glance at the chrono told her either she take half an hours sleep and go to the meeting without any knowledge or she stay up and read limited that option.  
  
Reading through the vast array of papers Aradia quickly saw that the Colonists had few Zoids but the ones they did have were in peak condition, almost good as new, intelligence showed that the Darkshift Bandits were in a worse shape, not being able to pilfer supplies from the Colonies with the tight security, it became plain to her that this was a battle born out of desperation, which could give them a lethal edge.  
  
The chrono chimed and Aradia quickly fixed her hair, straightened her clothes and headed for the meeting on the upper level. Arriving on time the guards waved her through and the Mayor, Thor and various other important looking people were gathered around a tactical display.  
  
"Aradia" the Mayor said hugging her, to her discomfort," Thor suggested you might be able to help with the battle plan?" Aradia glanced that the battle chart and was horrified at their apparent attempt to plan a battle. "Well if I didn't your troops would be slaughtered" she said frowning at their clumsy plans. "First of all if you're going to use Gunsnipers to snipe out the enemy you don't want to place them on that cliff because the first shot will give away their position and every single unit the Darkshifts have are going to go right up this incline here and wipe them out" she explained, "Air lift them onto this cliff so their safe them get a unit of Raptors on this cliff here, put a few Snipers in there and let them fire some rounds but keep the main force silent".  
  
"Why do that?" the Mayor asked, "You would waste your snipers fire power" "Wrong the snipers with the Raptors would trick them into thinking your Sniper Unit was there, the come straight up and then your withdraw the Raptors and such and bomb the Bandits forces with your bombers" Aradia explained, "Then once that is done use your aerials to harass there aerials and stop them from going for the real Gunsniper position when the open fire, after they're out of ammo send in your heavy ground units".  
  
"Interesting strategy, it seems to be based around misdirection" one of the men sitting next to the Mayor said. "Misdirection is a powerful tool, especially when Darkshift thinks that we don't have any real battle plan" Thor commented, "I say we do it" "Agreed" various voices announced and Aradia smiled openly which was a rare event. "I think I need some sleep now, goodnight" she said, standing up and yawning. "I assume your joining the battle tomorrow?" the Mayor asked Aradia nodded and then excusing herself made her way back to bed. 


	11. Regret

The day dawned cold and clear and Aradia waited like the rest of the Colonies Forces behind the safety of the cliffs. The Bandits deployed their Zoids, mostly Rev Raptors and Dibisons with the occasional worn looking Shield Liger. Then when Aradia gave the signal they fake Gunsniper unit opened fire. Predictably half of the forces started to run straight for the cliff incline and the Raptors/Gunsnipers quickly ran for a makeshift exit constructed over the night.  
  
"All right guys lets bomb the crap out of them, dump it!" Circes command came over the comm. line; she was leading the bombing Redlers on their attack run. "On the mark sonic boom, brace yourselves" Circe ordered and received various affirmatives, "Follow the boom and drop your bombs before they can get up again, ready...MARK". Circe hit Mach 3 in 5 seconds and flew low to the ground, her sonic boom lifting even the heavy Dibison of the ground and slamming them on their side. Behind her the Redlers flew low and dropped their bombs, not a single zoid got up. "Right guys engage enemy fighters at will, Aradia good luck" Circe said ordering everyone before flying her Storm Sworder top speed to the enemy Raynos; they wouldn't have a chance against her.  
  
"Gunsniper Unit cover fire now!" Aradia ordered the Snipers on the opposite cliff. They opened fire and peppered the abysmal Bandit forces with armour piercing bullets. "Forward Assault march!" Aradia said and broke her Gunsniper into a run leading the Colonies Dibison, scattered Ligers and Iron Kongs into battle.  
  
The Gunsnipers had reduced the enemy forces to half, equal to that of the Colonies Forward Assault. Bullets flew through the air and struck surprised and off balance Bandit forces. Aradia's Vulcan Cannons flared to life and pumped round upon round of bullets into enemy forces, shorting them out while her barrels smoked away. "Aradelft were are you!" Aradia screamed over the open comm., not expecting any reply until his ugly face appeared on her screen.  
  
"Well well I wondered who could have orchestrated such a brilliant plan but I would have never expected it yo be you little Aradia" his snide voice jeered, sending her blood pressure pounding in her ears. "Aradelft" Aradia spat at him. "Now now dear where's the innocent girl I remember don't tell me she got lost when I killed your mother?" he taunted "You may have killed her Aradelft but now its my turn, its my turn" Aradia said and traced the signal to a Shield Liger hanging back from the battle, "Your time has come" and then she cut the signal, running full pelt through the melee to his zoid.  
  
Aradelft was surprised she had managed to trace him but that didn't stop him from dodging her Vulcan Cannons assault and racing around behind her. Aradia somersaulted the Gunsniper over his head, landing behind him again and fired her front claw machine guns; he dodged and countered by jumping on top of her pinning her down.  
  
"Time to die" he hissed at her and laughed. The Liger raised its claw, ready to strike the Gunsniper cockpit capsule when a 12 cannon assault from Thor lifted it off the ground, disabling one of its legs. Aradia flipped her Gunsniper up next to the Liger, "I'll deal with him Thor" she said. "Don't Aradia, let us hand him over to the authorities" Thor said over the comm.  
  
Aradia targeted Aradelfts zoid, her system flashed In Range and she rammed her fist down on the button marked Burn Out, ignoring Thors pleas. All ten of the Gunsnipers machine guns opened fire and drilled right through the Shield Ligers cockpit, killing Aradelft instantly.  
  
Across Aradia face a single tear ran down her cheek and she wondered now wether or not the cost of revenge was worth it... The battle rage on. 


End file.
